BullHeaded Love
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Rewrite of 'Dazzling Power of the Clown! Get Mad Maxter!' What if Cath didn't take Chibodee's slap so lightly? What if she showed her stubborn streak and decided to leave? Could Chibodee face his fear and get his girl back before something happens to her?


Disclaimer: It sucks to be poor.  
  
A/N: This just came to me while I was watching episode 31. I figured Cath would act just a little different to that slap than she actually did act. I mean, she's supposed to be stubborn and out-going. I can tell she's got a temper on her. So this is my rewrite of Episode 31: Dazzling power of the Clown! Get Mad Maxter!  
  
  
  
" That's the thanks I get! I protected his files! I protected him! I helped him! I helped fix that god-forsaken Gundam more times than I care to count and he slaps me?! No! Uh uh! Not this little crewmember! I'm outta here!!"  
  
Cath Lonary was mad. She and the other girls had just gotten back from the circus. She had tried to help Chibodee there, and got slapped for it. There were a lot of things Cath had learned to take from growing up in the streets, but she would not take being slapped. Not even by him.  
  
" C'mon Cath. You know he didn't mean it." Janet tried to reason with her while blocking her way to her closet.  
  
" Outta my way!" Cath pushed past her and started throwing her clothes into a big duffle bag.  
  
" Cath, you're being just like him. Stubborn. You don't know what you're doing or saying. Now Rain is going to look at him. He'll be fine after the fight." Shirley folded the clothes she threw and handed them to Bunny to put back in her closet.  
  
" Oh I'm not sticking around that long!" Cath stormed out of her closet in changed clothes and threw her pink uniform onto the bed. She was dressed in blue flare jeans, a black baby tee and black heel boots that clicked angrily as she walked.  
  
" Cath! Listen to Shirley! You can't leave!" Bunny pouted as Cath snatched her clothes from her.  
  
" Watch me!" She stalked around gathering the clothes they tried to keep from her.  
  
" Cath, you're not being sensible. Once again, you're being pig-headed as usual." Shirley yanked a sock from her hand to get her attention.  
  
" Well, oink, oink, oink!!" Cath snatched her sock back and shoved the last of her things in her bag. Shirley gasped, then growled and grabbed Cath by her arm.  
  
" You listen to me Catharine Anita Lonary!"  
  
Bunny gasped." The full name," Janet whispered," She's in trouble." She could only nod in agreement to Janet's statement. They only said each other's full names when they were mad.  
  
" We made a pact a long time ago that nothing was going to keep us from reaching the colonies together-"  
  
" Don't even try it Shirl! We have been to the colonies and back! Now, we're just gonna do it on different shuttles!" Cath broke away from her hold and walked towards the door.  
  
This time, Shirley just sighed and crossed her arms. It was obvious Cath had just made up her mind and she couldn't be swayed otherwise. It was just best to let her go blow off some steam and return in the morning. She crossed her arms over her chest and refocused on Cath." Where are you going to go Cath?"  
  
" Back to the colonies."  
  
" How?! You have no money! You know little Chinese if any! Not to mention it's almost 2 o'clock in the morning!"  
  
" I can take care of myself, thank you!! I'll just help myself to some funds along the way to the shuttle station."  
  
" You're gonna miss the fight?!" Bunny jumped up at that.  
  
" That's right Bunny. And be happy doing it." Cath opened the door and gave them one last look." Don't wait up!"  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning, the girls were all at the tournament. They had all gone back to the docks after Cath left to see if Chibodee was okay. When they woke up, she still wasn't back. Now they were on their platform, getting ready for the Gundam Fight against Neo-Portugal and Cath still hadn't returned.  
  
" Shirley, are you sure Cath is coming back?" Bunny looked up at her with a worried expression.  
  
" I thought she'd be back by now. She always came back by morning. Any messages Janet?"  
  
Janet's fingers flew over the keys, not quite as fast as Cath's, but she managed just fine." No. No messages. She hasn't been by the hotel. And she didn't call there either."  
  
" Could she have come by the docks while we were asleep?"  
  
" No," Shirley shook her head," The noise from Gundam Maxter starting up and moving out would be enough to wake up anyone."  
  
" Is she in the crowds?"  
  
" Uh uh. I don't see her anywhere." Janet scanned the crowds for her dear friend but found no sign whatsoever. " What if something happened to her? God, you know how much trouble Cath can get into."  
  
" Bunny, you're being awfully quiet about the subject. You know something about Cath leaving don't you?" Shirley looked at her.  
  
" Um.well.Cath made me promise never to tell." Bunny stuttered as she tried to keep a secret.  
  
" Bunny, this is serious. If you know something, you should tell us. We may need Cath for this match." Janet also focused on her.  
  
" Uh..I.Oh, look! There's Chibodee!!" Bunny pointed to the Neo-American boxer.  
  
************************  
  
Cath was still in a bad mood. She had been walking around for hours looking for the shuttle station. All the major cities had one. Hong Kong had to have one too. She just had to find it.  
  
" Excuse me? Do you know where the shuttle station is?" She asked a person coming by.  
  
" No English." They said and moved on.  
  
Cath cursed. So even if there was a shuttle station, she couldn't find it. She was going to have to find something to eat soon. Something to eat and someplace to rest. Her feet were starting to hurt and she was very tired.  
  
" So tired.I can barely walk.Ugh." With that Cath just collapsed on the street in a heap of travel bags and exhaustion. 


End file.
